


love fills you out

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Hinata bounces upstairs—literally; Kageyama is, for a moment, concerned the floor might give underneath the weight of his excitement—and into Kageyama’s room. “Come with us!” he half-shouts.Kageyama narrows his eyes. “Where and why?”Hinata rolls his eyes and smiles, like he knows Kageyama’s been listening. “We’re going to the sushi shop, Bakageyama. Me and Kenma.”Kageyama frowns. “And you want me to come along?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	love fills you out

**Author's Note:**

> a late entry for Hinata Rarepair Week day 4: accidental date  
> title is from the National's "You Had Your Soul With You"  
> the whole verse in which the line is found is at the end of the fic in italics; i take no credit for writing it

“I’m bored!”

“You’re very frequently bored, Shouyou.”

“I know, but I’m bored  _ and  _ hungry.”

Kageyama can’t quite hear Kenma’s response. He imagines it’s some sort of hum, perhaps of contemplation. 

“Kenmaaaa. Look at me.”

Kenma sighs, loudly enough that Kageyama can hear it from upstairs where he’s currently staring blankly at an essay that’s boring enough to have him eavesdropping on his roommates. He pictures Kenma setting his game down on the table in front of them. “Yes, Shouyou?”

“We should go out and get food somewhere.”

“Where would you like to go?”

“Hm. How does sushi sound?”

“Sushi sounds fine.”

“Yay! You’re the best, Kenma.”

“Go retrieve Tobio, please.”

“You got it!”

Hinata bounces upstairs—literally; Kageyama is, for a moment, concerned the floor might give underneath the weight of his excitement—and into Kageyama’s room. “Come with us!” he half-shouts.

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “Where and why?”

Hinata rolls his eyes and smiles, like he knows Kageyama’s been listening. “We’re going to the sushi shop, Bakageyama. Me and Kenma.”

Kageyama frowns. “And you want me to come along?”

“Of course we do!”

Kageyama stares at Hinata, like maybe if he blinks Hinata will disappear from in front of him and the evening will start making more sense. He does blink, slowly, but Hinata remains in his doorway.

“Won’t I be intruding on…” Whatever is going on between them. He can’t quite find the words to describe their relationship. Not dating, he doesn’t think, because if they were he feels certain he’d know about it. It’s not like Hinata is capable of keeping quiet about...anything, really. But more than friends, probably, because most days after practice Kageyama and Hinata come home to a dinner Kenma’s made or bought for both of them (Kageyama having been included out of charity, he supposes), and they sit on the couch so close together, and Hinata can’t seem to keep his hands out of Kenma’s hair. 

Hinata shakes his head. “Of course not. Silly. Come on, we’re hungry.”

Kageyama looks down at the essay he wasn’t making any progress on. He closes his laptop with a shrug and stands, and Hinata punches the air like it’s some sort of victory to convince Kageyama to join them. He grabs Kageyama’s jacket off the hook by his door and walks it over to him.

“It’s chilly!” he says, and he shoves the jacket into Kageyama’s arms before bouncing back down the stairs.

Kageyama is mildly bewildered. He shrugs the jacket on and checks his jean pockets for his wallet and keys before following after Hinata.

“How’s your essay coming, Tobio?” Kenma asks as he descends the stairs. 

Kageyama shrugs. “Fine, I guess.”

Kenma tucks his game into the pocket of his sweatshirt and turns to look at Kageyama. “If you finish on time, I can take a look at it for you, if you like.”

Kageyama bites his lip. Kenma had looked over his last assignment at Hinata’s request and caught more than a few grammatical errors. He’d ended up with a much higher grade than normal on that particular assignment, and he was certain it was in no small part thanks to Kenma’s help.

“If you’ve got the time,” Kageyama says slowly. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Kenma smiles at him from under his bangs. “It’s never an imposition for you, Tobio.”

Kageyama doesn’t have any time to contemplate what that might mean before Hinata is pulling both of them out the door and into the night. 

Hinata had been correct in his assessment of the temperature; a brisk fall breeze cuts through the evening and makes Kageyama pull his jacket a little closer to himself. Hinata hooks one elbow with Kenma’s and one with Kageyama’s and tugs them along toward their preferred sushi shop. 

“Do you have much homework this weekend, Tobio?” Kenma asks as they near their destination.

Kageyama glances up at him. “I’ll need to finish that essay. And I’m a few chapters behind in macroeconomics.”

A business major had seemed sensible to Kageyama when he’d enrolled in university, and his parents had approved. He doesn’t love it, but he doesn’t hate it, either. Macroeconomics just deserves a special place in hell, in his opinion.

“We can study together!” Hinata offers. “With that gummy bear thing Kenma taught us!”

Kenma’s technique involved giving Hinata gummy bears every few pages read and studied. He made sure Hinata actually understood by asking questions over the content. It’s preferable to studying alone, and he might get some snacks out of it.

“Sure,” he says, and Hinata beams at him. “That would be alright.”

“I can help, too,” Kenma says. “I’m caught up, and I took macro last year.”

“Aw, yeah!” Hinata says. “Study date!”

Kageyama’s face warms, and he turns away from the others as they step into the shop.

The shop is warm; it’s the first thing he notices, even before the smell of the food hits him. He’s shrugging off his jacket almost as soon as they step into the shop. Kenma takes it wordlessly and goes off to a table in the corner. Kageyama’s brows furrow as he watches him go.

“I’ll get his order,” Hinata says, his eyes not leaving the menu board as his fingers wrap around Kageyama’s wrist. There was a time where an action like this might have caused Kageyama to snap, to slap Hinata’s hand away or rebuke him verbally, but now it seems as natural as breathing to be in contact with him in some way or another. Hinata orders his and Kenma’s food and Kageyama orders his and Hinata puts all of it on Kenma’s card, for some reason. He hadn’t even seen Kenma hand it over. 

When they’ve got their trays they join Kenma in the corner. Kageyama hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the food came out, and suddenly he feels ravenous. 

“Itadakimasu,” they chorus together, and then Kageyama’s breaking apart his chopsticks and shoving rice into his mouth post-haste. With several bites of sushi shoved into his cheeks he looks up and catches Kenma’s eye.

“Hungry?” he asks, a teasing hint to his voice. Kageyama chews with intention and swallows.

“Guess so,” he answers. A faint pink blushes across his cheeks. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be like Hinata.”

“Hey!” Hinata says, but there’s laughter underneath the indignation. He throws a half-hearted elbow in Kageyama’s direction.

“No need to be sorry,” Kenma says. “It’s cute.”

Under the table, their knees knock together. Kenma offers him a smile.

Hinata’s sushi is half gone already, but he picks up a roll and holds it up in front of Kenma. “Here, try this!” he says, and Kenma merely opens his mouth and accepts whatever Hinata might be offering. Kenma chews with a thoughtful look in his eye that Kageyama can’t seem to tear his gaze from until sushi is shoved in front of his own face. “Here, Kageyama, you too.” 

Kageyama’s eyes slide in Hinata’s direction. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Try it!” Hinata says, and when Kageyama opens his mouth to protest again Hinata takes the opportunity to push the sushi roll past his lips. This effectively silences him, and Hinata seems satisfied enough to steal one of Kageyama’s rolls off his tray. Kenma replates one of his own onto Hinata’s tray and one onto Kageyama’s.

“I’m not going to force you,” Kenma says. Hinata squawks past the mouth full of rice and fish. 

Kageyama decides the only thing to do is to offer Kenma one of his rolls. Kenma bites his lip and smiles before he eats it.

“We should get mochi,” Hinata says. Kageyama looks over and finds his plate empty, and he pushes another one of his own rolls onto Hinata’s. “I think they have the three-flavor platters here. We could each pick one!”

“That sounds good, if you’d like, Tobio?” Kenma asks.

Kageyama nods as Hinata picks up the extra roll on his tray. He looks at Kageyama with eyes sparkling, a gesture that Kageyama knows says “thank you” louder than his words ever could. 

“So!” Hinata declares once his last roll is gone. “Matcha for Kenma, strawberry for me, vanilla for you, right, Kageyama?”

Kageyama tries to remember when he would have told Hinata his preferred mochi flavor and can’t come up with it. He nods, speechless, and Hinata ruffles a hand through Kageyama’s hair as he pushes past and bounds up to the counter again.

“Do you suppose he’s ever tired?” Kenma asks. His mouth scrunches up on one side like he’s thinking. “I’ve seen him sleeping, I suppose.”

Kageyama hides a laugh by taking a bite of sushi. “I think he has two modes. On and off.”

“With no in between,” Kenma says, nodding in agreement. “I think he has enough energy for all three of us.”

Kageyama is saved from having to respond by Hinata returning with the mochi platter. “Kenma!” he cries. “You should eat the wasabi!”

Kenma sighs. “Shouyou, why?”

“It’s hot!” he answers. He breaks apart a fresh set of chopsticks. “C’mon, Kageyama, tell him he should do it.”

Kageyama breaks apart his fresh chopsticks and huffs when he notices they’re uneven. “If you want him to do it so bad, you should eat it yourself,” he answers.

Hinata swipes Kageyama’s chopsticks from his hand and trades him for the ones he’d broken, which are more even. “You’re no fun, either of you.”

“I’ll remember you said that the next time you ask me to toss for you after practice,” Kageyama answers, poking Hinata in the side. “No more staying late.”

“Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata shouts. “You wouldn’t really do that to me!”

“I would and I will,” Kageyama answers, a grin spreading across his face.

“Noooooooo!” Hinata clutches his arm. “Please, I’ll do anything!”

“Eat the wasabi,” Kageyama answers.

They both turn to the platter. The wasabi has disappeared from it. Slowly they look up at Kenma, who swallows delicately.

“What?” he questions.

“Kenmaaaaaa!” Hinata shakes Kageyama’s arm. “You ate the wasabi! And you didn’t even let us see!”

Kenma shrugs. “I wasn’t aware dessert was a spectator sport.”

Hinata huffs as Kageyama laughs and begins to poke at his mochi. Hinata ends up eating all the strawberry and a significant portion of the matcha in front of Kenma. Kageyama feels thoughtful as he slowly picks away at his own portion.

It should feel awkward, shouldn’t it? Sitting in a cozy shop with the two of them, who aren’t dating but aren’t  _ not _ dating, and he should feel like he’s third-wheeling but he never does when he’s around them. He thinks it must be something about them, particularly, because he’s been around Kindaichi and Kunimi, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and even Yamaguchi and Yachi, and they never made any extra effort to make him feel included the way Hinata and Kenma do. 

On their way home from the shop Hinata sings, loudly enough that it should bother Kageyama, but it doesn’t. Hinata has a nice tenor, and Kenma hums along in a baritone, and they sound good together, they really do. As usual, Kageyama finds himself out of place between them, but they keep their elbows firmly locked with his and give him no room to pull away.

The cool breeze doesn’t bother him the way it did before. He supposes it’s the residual warmth from the shop, or the warmth of Kenma and Hinata on either side of him.

When they get back to the apartment, they all climb the stairs up to the second floor, even though Kenma lives on the first. Kageyama doesn’t think to question it. He opens the door to his room and flips on the light; it illuminates the three of them, crowded in the tiny hallway together. Kageyama leans against his door frame and watches as Hinata clings to Kenma’s back. “You’re going to hurt him,” he observes drily. Hinata slides off Kenma and wraps his arms around his waist instead.

“Nah, he’s not as fragile as you think,” Hinata says. “He had to keep up with Kuroo-san’s training for years, after all.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kenma says with an eye roll. He slips away from Hinata and approaches Kageyama, suddenly very much in his personal space. He blinks at Kageyama, who is very aware of the way the light reflects in his golden eyes. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Kageyama says, his throat constricting uncomfortably.

Kenma smiles. “I had a good time tonight. Thank you for coming along.” His eyes shift toward Hinata, who nods eagerly. Then he leans up and brushes his lips across Kageyama’s cheek.

Kageyama is certain his face is the color of a tomato. He sputters and makes several aborted attempts at speaking to no success. Kenma seems unfazed as he pulls away. 

“Good night, Tobio,” he says.

Kenma is all the way to the third stair before Kageyama manages to unfreeze his limbs. “Wait!” he calls, stepping back out of his doorway. 

Kenma and Hinata turn around in near unison, which Kageyama might find a little creepy under other circumstances. “What’s wrong?” Hinata asks, and there’s a hint of a smile on his face, but he’s biting his lip to try to contain it. It’s absurd, and it’s cute, and since when does Kageyama even have that word in his vocabulary?

“I—you—” Kageyama frowns, trying to make his mouth catch up to his brain. Finally he stumbles through the only thing he can think of, blunt as it may be. “Was this a date?”

There is no more hiding the smile that spreads across Hinata’s face, and Kageyama thinks of a sunflower blooming in the morning, a whole field of sunflowers, opening their petals to the sky. “Took you long enough,” he says. 

“Be kind, Shouyou.” Kenma is smiling, too, albeit less blindingly. Kageyama stares blankly at both of them as he thinks. 

He thinks of movie nights on the couch, crammed between the two of them, Hinata’s arm around his shoulder—hadn’t he been in the way? Or was Hinata including him? He thinks of dinners cooked or purchased by Kenma—hadn’t he been a charity case? Or was Kenma including him intentionally? He thinks of the way Hinata’s always got his hands in Kenma’s hair—but he touches Kageyama, too, doesn’t he? 

How long has he been ignorant of the affection they’ve been trying to show him?

All of this goes through his head, and yet the only thing that he can filter through his mouth, slack-jawed as he is, is the word “Oh.” And that doesn’t mean shit, so Kenma stares at him, his lips losing a bit of their smile, and Hinata tilts his head and makes a circular shape with his mouth.

“Tobio?” Kenma prompts.

There are times for thinking, and then there are times for action, and Kageyama decides this is definitely the latter. He propels himself forward on unsteady legs and wraps his arms around both of them. It’s awkward, trying to hug two people at once and on a staircase, of all places, and he was never great at hugging, anyway, but he thinks they understand. Hinata giggles and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s slender waist, and Kenma wraps his arms around Hinata, and somehow Kageyama’s got both of them, and he says “oh,” again, but this time it’s more like, “oh!” Because they’ve been here all this time, patiently waiting for him to open his eyes, and now his eyes are open and he can’t stop looking.

“Oh,” he says again, this time for good measure, and Hinata continues to laugh, his whole body shaking with it.

“Bakageyama,” he says, and Kageyama can hear the fondness in his tone. “It’s about time.”

And even though Kageyama huffs in response, he can’t help but agree.

\---

_ You felt like heaven stood up in you _

_ You said love fills you out _

_ It moves you from the skeleton and pulls you around _

_ I got it worse than anyone else _

_ And I just can't find a way to forgive myself _

_ I had only one thing left and I couldn't see it yet _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to my team, especially tawnya and cat who helped with ideas and betaing  
> links to socials in profile


End file.
